


Your Home

by chosuiri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cops AU, M/M, but this is quite domestic i didn't even intend it to be, spin off of Take Your Time but like it's not necessary for you to have read it to understand this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: While on patrol, Chiaki spots a familiar face of the wanted criminal Kanata Shinkai. Claiming to lost all of his memories up to this point, Kanata stubbornly tells Chiaki that the fountain is his home.Chiaki begs to differ.





	Your Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelotte/gifts).



> happy birthday bri! i love u so much, thank u for always proofreading my shit and actually just reading my writing in general even if u don't go there. it's very m uch appreciate thank u.,,, for dealing with my dumb ass too  
> so i've written u some crappy chiakanas!
> 
> for anyone else reading this, and Hopefully (?) has read my cops au (take your time) but it's like tetsuhina so i understand if u didn't want to read that, it's like a bonus. of how chiaki met kanata and that sort of stuff, idk if i'll actually update that in the future but i'm gonna just post this. you don't HAVE to read that to know what's going on, but basically this is an au where the enstars characters are aged up and none of that idol stuff. a good bit of them are cops and the others are criminals and the others are just innocent citizens. the basis of the plot is that eichi (the heir and future ceo of Rich company) was kidnapped, leading kuro and keito (cops) to investigate for them, but kuro is kidnapped. tetora (rookie cop) is devastated, but keito (the chief) doesn't allow him to track him down, instead enlisting chiaki on the search since he was kuro's partner. midori is also a rookie cop but he mostly acts as chiaki's secretary since chiaki is on a lot of cases; along with performing regular patrols every day.
> 
> mostly you just gotta know that chiaki has a lot on his plate: tracking down kuro (and in extension, eichi) and dealing with all of these wanted criminals. 
> 
> kanata is a fish thief, that's it, if he did murder then chiaki probably wouldn't forgive him anyways lol. the extent of his crimes is breaking into aquariums and trying to bring all the fish back tot he sea. that sort of thing.

It feels all too nostalgic when Chiaki spots the other man splashing around in the fountain in the middle of the city park, of all things. He bites his lip as he heads over to the fountain as he shifts through a commotion of hushed voices and shutter noises of cameras coming from a large crowd. His voice grows hoarse from yelling the same words repeatedly, only for it to be lost in the throng of other voices. Again, he tries to shout, “Officer coming through! Please make way!” Chiaki groans as he takes off his badge and flashes it in the air, hoping it would at least reassure the rest of the citizens.

Finally, he manages to make it through the crowd, and as he approaches the man causing the entire ordeal, he is greeted with a peaceful smile. For a second he thinks it’s odd, but immediately other memories of other criminals surface. Chiaki then concludes that this definitely isn’t one of the strangest offenders of the law. However, he feels inclined to flash a smile in return. “Sir, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave the fountain. Isn’t it cold there?”

The man doesn’t react to his words, and simply ignores him as he carries on. Chiaki, unsure of what to do with this result, stares blankly at him resuming to carry on with his activities with a childish pout on his face. He’s entirely soaked-- from his sea-blue hair to the ragged clothing on his body. Chiaki leans in closer over the fountain, trying to identify if the man was already a known criminal. His distinct features clue him into a certain fish thief, but he doesn’t want to jump to conclusions. The man ceases his splashing, and he swims up to Chiaki. A serene smile graces his face, and Chiaki wonders if he’s starting to have a problem or if there’s something wrong with his eyes, because it’s such an angelic sight that Chiaki wants to forget everything he is tasked to do, and follow his wildest dreams.  _ Right, _ he remembers a little too late,  _ it really must be that fish thief. Kanata Shinkai. _

Kanata pulls him in.

Chiaki lets out a yelp as he is forcibly thrown into the water too, and the sudden temperature change to frigid water shocks him out of his temporary trance. “I-Is this a tactic you use, Kanata Shinkai!” He cries, gasping for air and now desiring some warmth.

He only gets a sweet giggle in response from the other, “I don’t know of any ‘tactic’, but this is ‘fun’~” Kanata hums, and he merely scoops up a handful of water and pours it over himself. “The water makes me happy.”

Chiaki grimaces in response, and he tries to stand up, but loses his balance for a split second. He steadies himself by hanging onto the fountain’s rim, and quickly regains his center of gravity. He pulls up Kanata, and gives him a pointed stare. “You know, that is really against the rules,” He sighs, “but it can’t be helped! You’re gonna catch a cold like that, Shinkai. Let’s get you dried off.”

“Shinkai..?” Kanata repeats the name slowly, almost as if it’s foreign on his tongue. Chiaki raises an eyebrow in response, but he notes in his eyes that his eyes do possess that quality of bewilderment. Weird, does he not feel comfortable with the name?

“Um, is there something wrong?” He blinks, and something clicks in his head. He points at himself, and smiles. “Oh, you must be confused. Well, you made my uniform all wet, but I’m a police officer. My name is Chiaki Morisawa.”

Kanata’s lips curve into a tiny smile, but the confusion in his eyes doesn’t fade. “Chiaki… ehehe, it sounds nice. Chiaki, Chiaki!”

Hearing his own name sung excitedly like that comes as an embarrassment to the young officer, and his cheeks heat up a little more by each time Kanata repeats his name. “T-Thanks! Um, Shinkai is your name, right? I don’t have the wrong person, do I?”

Kanata blinks, pausing his chanting of Chiaki’s name to glance over himself. He opens his mouth to answer him, but quickly closes it. Confusion spread from his eyes to all over his face. “I don’t remember.”

Chiaki is led to believe him for a moment, but he shakes his head. No, he must be trying to throw him off. He’s a smart criminal, so he could be pretending to not know. “No, you must know your own name…” He bites his lip, unable to reason properly probably because of the fact that he’s utterly drenched. He decides to not doubt Kanata (if he really is him), and thinks that the smartest thing to do would be to simply dry him off back at his house and then report to the bureau about him. “Did you lose your memories..? Do you know who you are?”

He shakes his head simply, “When I woke up, I was ‘here’. That would mean it’s ‘home’.” He smiles with uncertainty, scratching his cheek as he tries to recall more information.

The officer frowns in response, and then shakes his head. “Are you hungry? Follow me, we’re going home.” Chiaki offers a hand to him, and Kanata stares at it.

“... no.” He murmurs in response, and Chiaki looks at the amnesiac incredulously. Kanata’s mouth forms a pout, and he protests, “isn’t this my ‘home’?”

“It’s not, I actually don’t know where you live.” Chiaki responds sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he averts his gaze. “But just for now until you remember everything, how about I be… your home? I mean, I understand if you don’t want to! Haha, we  _ did _ just meet…”

“Chiaki is my home..?” Kanata asks, his lips curving upward at Chiaki’s proposal. “Ehehe… it gives me a ‘fluffy’ feeling.”

_ Oh no _ , Chiaki thinks to himself furiously,  _ he’s way too cute to be a criminal _ .

* * *

“Is Kanata my ‘name’..?” He questions, taking off his soaked shoes upon entering Chiaki’s apartment.

Chiaki smiles plaintively, “no. I must've mistaken you for someone else.” His eyes light up as a new idea formulates in his mind,  and he looks the door after entering his apartment. “You know about heroes, right? They adhere to absolute justice and never yield to evil-doers! They're strong and help others. It's one of the reasons I became a police officer.” He enthuses, his smile turning from resigned to excited. Ignited with the zealousness he holds for heroes and the likes, Chiaki ushers Kanata deeper inside his apartment, and instructs the other to stay there. Kanata simply hums in response, which Chiaki takes as his agreement.

He giddily fantasizes about how he'll teach Kanata about his tokusatsu shows, and the idea that he'll have a companion who'll understand them. With a spring in his step, he begins to hum to himself as he grabs two towels out of his cabinet, and plucking off the blazer part of his uniform. He strips down to a black (albeit soaked) undershirt and his red tokusatsu boxers. He places these in the washer, but quickly goes to the bathroom to set up a bath for Kanata. Chiaki can wash up later, deciding to put one of the towels over his own head to somewhat dry it off.

He lets the water run through so it turns to a hotter temperature. Satisfied with its warmth, he plugs the drain and lets the bathtub fill up to a reasonable amount before turning off the faucet.

He runs back to Kanata standing blankly in the hallway, and plops the towel on the other’s head. Kanata is a bit taller than him, so he has to reach up slightly. Kanata acknowledges the warmth of the towels, his expression screaming bliss as Chiaki tries to rub the other’s hair dry. After a few minutes, Chiaki ends his attempts at drying and grins. “How about you just get yourself warm and clean in the bath, Blue?”

“Blue?” Kanata blinks, lips pursing at the nickname. 

Chiaki rubs his neck in response, and throws his head back in laughter. “Yeah, Blue. It’s like one of those heroes! I’m Red, of course.”

“Eh, but Chiaki is Chiaki.” He answers, placing a finger on his lips and pulling it down into an off-centered frown. “Not Red. But I can be ‘Blue’, ehehe.”

Chiaki merely nods in response, feeling too weak to his childish charms to even react properly. His cheeks burn a red color equivalent of the shiny red suit heroes wear, and he stammers out quickly that he’ll get him some spare clothes. He makes sure to urge Kanata into the bathroom before retreating to his room.

Glancing at the clothes thrown messily all over the floor, he sighs as he rummages through his drawers and close tot see if he has anything appropriate for Kanata to wear. Deciding on an oversized t-shirt from some event he volunteer at along with loose basketball shorts, he checks them first to see if they’re actually clean. Confirming to smell at least  _ decent _ , Chiaki reminds himself to do his laundry more often if he plans on letting Kanata stay here, and promptly takes his clothes to the bathroom.

Lacking a sense of privacy as usual, Chiaki barges into the bathroom door to see Kanata about to step into the bathroom with his clothes on. Chiaki drops the spare clothes on the floor, “Blue? You’re not supposed to take a bath with your clothes on!”  _ Isn’t this common sense?  _ Chiaki thinks exasperatedly, and he firmly grips at the other’s shoulders.

Kanata turns around to send an annoyed glare in his direction, but he relents and steps back down. He glances over at his still soaked outfit, and Chiaki observes that it’s simply a blue and white striped button down on top of jeans. It wasn’t that hard, but he must’ve been too lazy to deal with the buttons. The two stare at each other for a minute, Kanata’s eyes burning with determination to keep his clothes on while Chiaki just really wanted him to take a bath properly. Fed up with Kanata’s petulance, he swallows up any shame he has and begins to unbutton the shirt for Kanata. “I left some clean clothes over here, so make sure to put them on after you dry off from your bath.” Chiaki explains, quickly leaving the room before Kanata strips naked right in front of his eyes. With a sigh, he looks over his own sodden appearance, and figures that he should probably cook something.

* * *

Kanata finally emerges from the bathroom, looking positively both dryer and warmer than he has been before. Chiaki smiles at the site, and sets his finished makeshift udon with broth on the table. He leaves only one bowl for Kanata, deciding that he’ll eat himself after he takes his own bath. Kanata plops into the seat with the bowl, and Chiaki simply smiles, hoping that Kanata will approve of his cooking. “Well, go ahead, Blue. I’m gonna take a bath myself now, so you should eat up! If you want more, help yourself!” Chiaki exclaims cheerfully, leaving Kanata alone with the noodles as he runs off to the bathroom.

Kanata pinches some of the fabric from his t-shirt, and a smile spreads across his face. His heart swells with a warm feeling, and it seems foreign to him. He doesn’t remember anything about what events transpired to his living right now, but he thinks that it might be nice not to ever remember it again. Living simply with Chiaki sounds like enough. Chiaki is definitely a nice person, while he doesn’t want to agree with everything he has to say, Chiaki isn’t prodding him for more information after Kanata tells him that he lost his memories. He’s welcoming, accepting, and his presence makes him feel like he’s bathed in sunlight. Kanata picks up the pair of chopsticks, says his thanks, and proceeds to dig into the udon. He hasn’t noticed how hungry he has been until now, and warmth envelopes his throat and soothes it. He thinks if this is the feeling a home has to offer, and then he wonders about his supposed previous home (before the fountain). He doesn’t think it’s as much of a home as the one he is in right now with Chiaki. A constant warmth coupled with the existence of a constant light. “This is ‘home’,” he whispers, and looks pretty satisfied with coming to that conclusion. While he’s enveloped with this warmth, it doesn’t feel suffocating. Somehow, he feels as free as he did in that fountain-- freer, even.

Although, he knows that Chiaki is trying to hide something very important from him. The sudden shift from addressing him by “Shinkai” to “Blue” in a matter of moments indicates that there is something Chiaki doesn’t want him to remember. He’s a police officer too, isn’t he? There has to be some reason he knows that name, and how it’s associated with him.

But for now, he wants to trust him.

Staring wistfully into the steaming bowl of noodles apparently concerns Chiaki as soon as he comes back from his own bath. “What’s wrong, Blue? Sorry, my cooking might not be that good--”

“Nnn, that’s not the ‘reason’~” Kanata chirps quickly in response, “It’s yummy.”

Chiaki lets out a sigh of relief, and he rushes to get his own bowl to sit at the table with him. “I’m glad to hear that! I haven’t really let anyone else have my cooking before.” He picks up his own chopsticks, gives his own thanks, and slurps up the udon without hesitation. He nods vigorously making noises of approval to his own cooking. He pauses in his eating to look over at Kanata, who’s giggling in response. “W-What?”

“Nothing,” Kanata answers, returning to his own bowl of udon. “I don’t remember my ‘past’, but I want this to be ‘home’.”

Chiaki turns completely red, and he begins to sputter, “O-Oh, is that so? You’re free to stay until y-you recover your memories, of course.” He doesn’t want to keep Kanata forever, and he knows that he’ll probably have to at least arrest him or  _ something _ once he regains his memories. While fish thievery is a petty crime, it does come with quite some consequences if he remembers correctly. He’ll have to pay back all of those aquariums… but if he has to, Chiaki will take responsibility.

“No, I want to stay ‘forever’.” Kanata corrects him, “This is my ‘home’.” He pouts, and rests his chopsticks back on the table, and Chiaki regards him with wide eyes.

“Forever?” Chiaki asks, “it’s too early to say that, Blue. Won’t you get tired of me?”

Kanata smiles, and shakes his head. “Chiaki is Chiaki, and I like Chiaki.”

While his words still seem extremely vague, Chiaki relents in his disbelief and notices that Kanata’s voice is laden with affection.

“Chiaki is warm,” Kanata continues, “and ‘bright’. Like the ‘sun’.”

Even in Chiaki’s long partnership and friendship with Kuro, he’s never heard those words from anyone. Kanata’s expression looks serene, making his words all the more sincere. Chiaki flushes at his compliments, getting redder when he considers how bluntly and easily Kanata can say it. It’s not flattery, Kanata doesn’t seem to be the type. “The sun…” He laughs, “I’m not sure if that really fits me. But thank you, Blue! I’m happy to hear that I make you feel that way..?”

He brushes off his embarrassment, and realizes that he should probably go back to work. “Hey, Blue. I need to go back to work. Can you stay here? Oh, I know! You can watch TV… I also have some tokusatsu DVDs if you want to start watching them.”

Kanata shakes his head, “I should stay with ‘home’. It’s boring ‘here’.”

“Huh, but this is home?”

“Chiaki is ‘home’. You said that yourself.” Kanata crosses his arms, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and plain insistence.

Chiaki briefly wonders if it’s possible for his face to be hot. He didn’t catch a fever from Kanata tossing him back into the fountain, right? “That’s not right, I meant the apartment!” He retaliates, shaking his head as he takes both of their bowls and dumps it in the sink. He really shouldn’t take him to work, the Chief would recognize him immediately, and he’ll have to explain to Kanata about his juniors and vice versa.

Kanata speaks up from behind, “but I think Chiaki is ‘home’ still.” His words are slightly slurred from what Chiaki suspects weariness from everything. Chiaki figures he’s growing sleepy, and as if to confirm his observation, Kanata grows quiet. Chiaki spares a glance at the dishes in the sink and turns around to see Kanata resting his head on the wooden table.

Endeared by the sight, Chiaki chuckles to himself, and figures that he should try to carry him to at least the couch, but preferably a bed. He does that, and struggles to pick up Kanata from his seat, but it seems like Chiaki is not as strong as he would like to think. Sighing at his own weakness, Chiaki stops his futile attempts to grab a spare blanket for Kanata.

He returns with a heavy blanket, and drapes it over Kanata’s sleeping body. He can’t do much more than that, so Chiaki carries on to return to work, although he only has one uniform and it’s soaked. Maybe he should just go there to explain the situation to the Chief, and maybe make a joke about being able to do undercover investigation. 

The technicalities doesn’t matter, in Chiaki’s opinion, since what’s more pertinent is the idea of Kanata considering  _ him _ to be his home. It’s dreadfully cheesy when he thinks about it, but Kanata’s sincerity alleviates any of the qualms one would usually have with the idea and only serves to make Chiaki feel special.

If possible, he wants to brag about it. But he’ll try to restrain himself for today. “The sun, huh..?” Chiaki muses outloud, smiling to himself as he passes by Kanata’s sleeping figure again.

This might not be too bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tried to cut off where Take Your Time stopped updating at, so there's no? spoilers for anyone who's reading that fic. if you're interested please check that fic out (ignore the tetsuhina if it's not your cup of tea, it's not rlly that much yet). maybe i'll update that one day.
> 
> but thank you for reading, and once again happy birthday to bri!!! she's littlelotte on ao3 and u should definitely read her chiakanas too, they're v cute


End file.
